Silver Wind Pirates: Enter Rukvhark
'' '' The sky looks as radiant as ever, the waters are calm, and there's a naval ship riding on the waves. But this ship has something different. It's flag as a key-looking skull with silvery like breezes on it. On the railing of the bow stands a guy with long, messy brown hair that is kept in a ponytail doned in red clothing. ???: Man do I love the blue sea. How about you Barret? The man turns to his friend, wearing a black undershirt, black pants, combat boots and spiky hair. Barret: It's booooring! When am I going to fight someone? Barret had an angry anime expression on his face as he looked back at Corey. Corey: Man, do you think on anything else but fighting? You are a drag. Barret: Well excuuuuuuussssse me! We've been on sea for days. Just then, another man came, wearing a long, white coat with black pants. A broadsword was on his back. ???: Barret's right. We haven't seen land yet. We are almost out of food. What are we going to do? Corey shot a look at the man. Then he sighed. Corey: Well Teven, Leona said that we will arrive at Alabasta Island by tomorrow. Can't any of you guys have any patience? Corey sighed and looked back to the sky again. As he did, a fourth pair of foot steps was heard. This person was dressed in a white dress shirt, plaid skirt, and combat boots. Corey turned around and smiled at the sight. Corey: Well good morning Leona. How was your sleep? Leona then returned the smile to Corey, showing that she was glad to see him. Leona: It was wonderful. Thank you for asking. Teven: Did you have that same dream last night? Leona released a sorrowful sigh and nodded. Just then, Corey jumped back on the deck and closer to the group. Corey: It must be very painful... to have a missing father... Leona: Oh Corey, it's nothing. Anyways, are you going to cook breafast? Barret and Teven tried to hold their laughs in. Corey noticed and threw a hammer at Barret. Barret: OW! DUDE! THAT HURT! Corey: Then that should teach you to have manners, especially to your captain. Barret got up close to Corey and tried to act tough. Barret: Is that a threat? Corey got close to Barret, doing the same thing. Corey: You challenging my authority? Barret: Hell yeah I'm challenging it? What are you going to do, nag me to death? A second later, Corey kneed Barret in the nuts, making the muscular man fall down. An anime sweat drop formed on Leona and Teven, while Barret was grinding in pain. Corey: Nope, that. Teven: Idiot. Just then, Barret got up and managed to get Corey in a sleeper hold. Corey broke from it and then the two progressed to an all out brawl. A bigger sweat drop formed on Leona and Teven. Teven: Scratch that, idiots. Leona: Big brother, where are you going? Teven: I'm going to check on our doctor. She needs me to rescue her. Leona: You aren't trying to get her to play doctor and patient again are you? Teven paused for a minute. Then he slowly turned to face his sister. He lifted his arm up and did that "elementary my Dear Watson" pose. Teven then took a deep breath. Teven: No. Teven then speeds away to the doctor's office. Leona then sighes even more. In the background, Barret was seen throwing Corey to the east railing. Managing to rebound himself, Corey then unleashes a kick that sends Barret flying over the west railing. However he manages to hold on to the railing. Corey then approached his defeated opponent. Corey: Now will you gain some manners? Or do you want to swim with the sharkies. Barret looked down, then looked up. Barret then goes into chibi form, shooting a dirty look at him. Barret: You're bluffing. Corey then flicks Barret's index finger index finger. Barret: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? DO IT! I DARE YOU! Corey then kicks Barrets face, making him fall into the water. Barret, not knowing how to swim, struggles to maintain buoyancy. Corey then tosses him a life preserver. Barret thanks him so much. Corey then sighes and heads back to the captain quarters. Meanwhile in a Bar in Alabasta... ???: Is that all puny weakling got?! A teenage boy came flying out of the bar. He was wearing a white headband, with a blue jacket with matching pants. Then man walked out of the bar, a very large man with incredilby large muscles. ???: You make Rukvhark bored!!! The teenager struggled to get up. He had many bruises and even a few broken bones. ???: You think you can scare me? I'm not do... The boy passes out from his injuries. Rukvhark then laughed. He turned to see the other pirates and rabblerousers. The patrons then looked away in fear. Rukvhark: Puny people bother Rukvhark. Rukvhark takes his flask of whiskey and drinks more of it. He then leaves the area, singing a sea shanty to himself. Back on the ship... Teven: Oh come on Sherry. You know you want to. Sherry: Please stop. I-I-I don't want to... Teven was in the ship's hospital, trying to score on Sherry. The doctor on the other hand is trying to resist his advances. Just then, Barret comes in, soaking wet and shivering. Teven: Welcome back princess. How's your swim? Barret: I'm f-f-fine. Now leave Sh-Sh-Sherry alone. Teven: Oh come on, I was about to tell her the word of the day. Barret: You got to be ki- Teven: Legs are the word of the day, spread them. Just when Teven said those words, Barret sluged him across the face, knocking him out and tossing him ''outside.''' Barret: Teven had seriously gone far that time. ''Sherry, seriously embarrassed, nodded. Barret sighed once again and then looked back at the Young Doctor. Barret: Well, you don't really need to worry about anything. As long as I'm around that is. After saying that, he had a cocky, yet prideful smile on his face. Just then Corey entered the hospital. Corey: We're here guys. Barret: Finally! Wait, Leona said it would be tomorrow. Corey: I thought so too, but appearantly, the wind was seriously on our side. The three finally went outside and saw that they were at a dock. Corey: Crew meeting everyone! Everyone then went in a huddle. With everyone's attention on Corey. Corey: Okay, since we are low on supplies, they are our first priority. Then after that, have fun. Leona: But captain, who's going to guard the ship. Everyone sighed. Then Teven thought up an idea. Teven: Green! Barret: Red! Sherry: Lavender! Leona: Pink! When Corey realized what happened, it was too late. He sighed and then looked at the crew. Corey: You guys suck. Anyways, I'll watch the ship once again. You guys have fun. Teven, Barret, Leona, and Sherry: Yes sir! The four went off the ship and dispersed. Corey had let out another sigh and climbed to the crow's nest. Once he got there, he relaxed and looked at the sky. Corey: (Thoughts) I sure have a bad feeling about this. (TO BE CONTINUED... AT PART TWO) Category:Stories Category:GZero945